1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fishing lure.
2. Related Art
Fishing lures of varying degree of intricacy have been devised to attract different types of fish by appealing to the sense of feel, smell, sight and/or sound of the different types of fish. Lures can be simple, comprising “terminal tackle”, such as a simple hook or jig. Lures can also be complex, including “in-line tackle” components, such as blades, spoons, swivels or skirts as well as the necessary hook. An example of a simple lure is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,016, which describes a luminous jig. In contrast, in-line tackle lures or “spinner bait” lures can be considerably more complex, including multiple blades, spoons and/or prey-type effigies connected by various coupling devices such as swivels, rods and arms. Examples of such complex lures are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,621, which describes a jointed spinner bait lure having a spinner blade connected to a swivel and then to one end of an arm, where a lure body that includes a hook is connected to the other end of the arm. U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,000 describes a spinner bait lure having a rattle body on one end of an arm and an ornamented hook on the other end of the arm.
In addition, fishing lures may use multiple methods to attract fish. For example, some fishing lures attempt to attract fish by stimulating the fishes' sense of sound, feel and/or vision. Such visual cues include luminous components and/or components that resemble a desired prey, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,560,915, which discloses a lure resembling a minnow, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,195,930, which describes a lure resembling a frog.
Other lures attempt to attract fish by making noises to stimulate the fishes' sense of sound or vibration. These lures employ various noise-making mechanisms that rely on movement of the lure through the water to generate the noise. Generally, noise-making lures are of two types: a rotary, bell-type lure, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,338, and a rattle-type lure, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,068. The '068 Patent describes a spinner bait lure having a hook connected at one end of an arm and one or more spinner blades attached at the other end of the arm. At least one of the spinner blades is hollow, having an elliptical cavity that contains a plurality of metal pellets or shot that are intended to rattle against each other and/or the side of the cavity as the lure is drawn through the water. U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,568 describes a jig lure having a sound chamber surrounding the shaft of the hook. The chamber contains a plurality of metal pellets or shot that is intended to provide a rattling sound as the jig is drawn through the water. U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,000 describes a complex lure having a hook connected to one end of an arm and a planar, rattle body attached to the other end of the arm. The rattle body is divided into separate compartments of a variety of shapes that may be circular, rhomboidal or various irregular shapes.